


Wintertime

by roeskva



Series: Tok'ra Vignettes [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Anise/Freya have fun in the snow while examining some ruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wintertime

"Snow! Everywhere! How are we supposed to examine the ruins if they are covered in snow?" Daniel complained.

He and Freya/Anise was currently assigned to accompany SG-7 to P2X-748, to look at some ruins that 'seemed interesting and might contain Goa'uld secrets' - at least according to the team that had found them. Daniel and Freya/Anise had been shown pictures of the site, and had agreed to the mission. That was more than a month ago, and it had been agreeable warm on the planet then. They had been warned the weather might cool some before today, and they had dressed accordingly, but this...

"Yes. It _would_ seem to make things more difficult..." Anise agreed.

"...but it is also quite beautiful." Freya added, smiling a little at Daniel. She had come to share her symbiote's feelings for the Tau'ri archaeologist, and they had both been ecstatic when they was offered the mission. They did _not_ wish for it to be canceled, just because of a little...well a _lot_ of snow.

Daniel sighed. "I guess..." He looked at her. Did she wish to stay anyway? He did not want to disappoint her, and he _had_ been looking forward to working with Anise and Freya again. "...but we can give it a shot, if you want."

They walked towards the ruins, their movements hindered by the deep snow. SG-7 had set up their camp in a protected spot near the gate and refused to move. There were no dangers nearby they might need to protect the scientists against.

-  
Daniel was beginning to freeze a little. They had worked for almost 4 hours, and the warmth they had gotten from working their way through the snow was gone. The area around the ruins were shadowed by large trees and what little of the sun could get through, was often hid behind the clouds. He looked to his companion. She was wearing unusually - for her - warm clothing, but she still looked cold, even shivering a little from time to time.

When a moment later she happened to give the nearest tree a push and trigger a small cascade of snow over Daniel, he got an idea. Acting before thinking, he picked up an armful of snow and packed it together a little.

"Doctor Jackson, I apologize..." Anise began to say. She was interrupted when she was hit by the huge snow ball Daniel had made. It scattered against her shoulder, spraying her face with a fine snow mist.

For a moment she just stood there, staring in shock at Daniel. She looked _hilarious_, and a first he began to laugh. Then, realising she did not understand, he sobered quickly.

"Sorry. It's...an Earth thing. Pretty childish, I guess. We play in the snow, throwing it against each other..."

All of a sudden Anise smiled. She then quickly picked up an enormous bunch of snow which she then dumped on a dazed Daniel, before she dashed away. She ran towards the safety of a partially fallen wall, reaching it easily.

Daniel soon recovered and spurted after her, intent on revenge. He was met with more snow as he approached, but continued on, jumping behind the wall and capturing her.

She giggled as Daniel attempted to hold her down and push snow up under her jacket. She managed to get away, but did not run. On the contrary, she attacked and toppled Daniel, so that he was now on the bottom. She then tried to return the favour of snow stuffed under clothing.

As they fought they got nearer and nearer to the edge of the small hill. Suddenly they found themselves rolling down it, unable to stop. They continued until the reached the flat area below, where they finally came to a halt.

Completely covered in snow, Anise had ended up on top of a similarly snow-covered Daniel. They looked like two snowmen and began laughing again.

Suddenly Anise sobered. She leaned down and kissed Daniel. Their lips were cold, but warmed quickly on the warm kiss. After a little while they broke apart, looking at each other with wonder.

"You do not object, I hope?" Anise asked, concern in her voice after seeing the now unsure look in Daniel's eyes.

"No...but what about Freya? I thought she...um...preferred Jack. I would not want to get..._involved_...if that is what you want...with only one of you."

Freya took over control. "Tok'ra cannot long disagree in matters of the heart. Mine was an infatuation, nothing more. Anise and I now feel the same. Doctor Jackson..._Daniel_...do you have affection for me as well? It is obvious you have for Anise."

Daniel blushed. "I may have fallen for Anise first...but some time ago I realised I had..._feelings_ for both of you. I am very happy to hear that I have won both of your hearts, and not Jack...I mean...both of you like me, when it could just as easily have been Jack, I suppose..."

Freya interrupted his babbling by giving him a long, passionate kiss.

"Wow!" Daniel looked dazedly at her. "Yeah...I'm _definitively_ happy you have chosen me!"

"Good." Freya smiled, then noticed Daniel was shivering. Anise commented that they were cold as well. "We should probably get up and move before we start to freeze." She looked at him with concern. "Perhaps we should return to the SGC, so you will not get sick."

They got up and started brushing of the snow. Daniel cleaned his glasses and put them on again, now able to see a little better. His teeth still clattered a little.

"I think returning to the SGC is a good idea." He was not shaking anymore, but he was still feeling cold. It would be great to get back to the base - and he suddenly knew _just_ what would make it perfect. "Have you ever had hot cocoa with whipped cream and marshmallows?"

"Yes...and no." She smiled. "We have a hot drink made from cocoa, which may be the same, but we do not usually add whipped cream...and I do not know what marshmallows are." She was quiet for some time as they walked. "Anise believes it might be too..._fatty_...to be pleasant, but I would like to try it."

"Great! Then I will make you some as soon as we get back!"

Smiling and talking happily, Daniel and Freya/Anise hurried back to the Stargate. It had turned out to be a great trip after all!


End file.
